


Sailor Spiders

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [9]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Western, Arachne (Marvel Comics), Carol Danvers - Freeform, F/M, Jessica Drew - Freeform, M/M, Other, Sam/Spiders Dream Sequence, Silk (Marvel Comics), Spider-Girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is investigating the mysterious Sailor Black Widow in the old West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWaywardTexan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardTexan/gifts).



> This crack, I fully admit to that, but it's also one of my favorite stories to come out of my combo AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Natasha/Tony (pairing or BroTP) Magical Girl, Western

Tony slipped his sunglasses on as the Widow electrified her opponent into ash. She turned stepping toward him.

“Mr. Stark.”

“Widow. Come to save me again? You know people will talk.” Tony let his eyes roam over the Widow’s form. There was so much skin on display.

“Stop it." 

Tony looked and smiled at her. "You’re gorgeous. I can’t help, but admire that.”

“Yes, you can,” Widow stated, moving to cut him free. "Now, care to tell me exactly why you’ve kidnapped this time?“

"Uh, I think it has to do with… my plan to increase wages to the workers in my mine.”

“Increase wages?”

“Yeah, the other mine owners don’t want me to, because then there workers will try to come work for me.” Tony smirked at her. 

“So after you own all the mines, you’ll cut the wages of all the workers?”

“No, if I did that, I would hope that the Widow would try to stop me.”

“You’re not a monster, Mr. Stark, just a man.” 

Tony felt the ropes go slack and he rolled his shoulders. "I could be a monster though.“

"No.” Widow said, stepping around to look into his eyes. "You’re the one that fights the bad men. I fight the monsters.“

"You think so?”

“Of course, I do.”

Tony didn’t dare move as Widow leaned in and gently kissed him. It was brief and Tony had a moment to enjoy it, before Widow was walking to her horse. "Be good Mr. Stark.“

"Yes, ma'am,” Tony said, watching her ride off into the sunset. He pushed himself up and went to see if there was a horse that he could steal and get into the nearby town. There must be, because Widow typically didn’t leave him stranded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sam/Tony Magical Girl Western

“Wait, so there’s another Widow out there?” Tony asked, running a hand over his face.

“Kind of,” Sam said, taking a swig of his drink.

“Kind of?”

“She doesn’t call herself Widow.”

Tony gave Sam a dubiously look, because really? ”Well what does she call herself?”

“Spider-woman.”

“Spider-woman? Seriously? You’re full of shit, Wilson.”

“I am not!”

“Please.” Tony rolled his eyes and took a sip of his bourban.

“You know, I’ve heard rumors of three others.”

“Three?”

Sam nodded. ”We could find out for sure.”

Tony looked over at him and considered. ”Am I funding this thing?”

“Well, you are the rich, white man. I have the information, you have the money.”

“Fine.”

“Should you tell Widow?” Sam asked.

Tony shrugged. ”I have a feeling if we need her, she’ll show up.” 

“We should probably get going.

"Yeah." He glanced around the room, looking for a familiar face. Once he spotted who he was looking for, he yelled across the crowded saloon. ”Hey Tasha! How much does my friend and I owe you!”

Tasha glanced up from where she was busing a table and glared. "I’ll be with you in a minute, Stark.”

“Fiesty,” Sam noted.

“Not really,” Tony said.

“You and her ever…?”

“Nah, she’s kind of… plain.” Especially when compared to the Widow.

“Good." 

Tony glanced over to Wilson, arching an eyebrow.

Sam smirked and Tony could feel Sam’s eyes on him. "You are single right?”

“For now.”

“Then like I said, Good.”

Tony nodded, glancing over as Tasha made her wave over to them. If there were other Spider related female heroes out there, then Tony wanted to find them and let Widow know that she wasn’t alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sam/Everyone Western Fantasy 
> 
>  
> 
> Spiders - Black Widow, Spider-woman, Arachne, Silk, and Spider-girl.

Sam shifted in his bed, rolling slightly.

“Hey Soldier,” a husky voice greeted him. Sam’s eyes popped open and he found Widow next.

“Hey.” Sam barely got the word out before there was a press of lips and the Widow pressing him down. Sam happily sprawled out on the bed.

“I’ve seen how you look at me, Sam. Decided I wanted to do something about it.” Widow straddled Sam’s lap, grinding down onto his hardening cock.

Sam stared up at the beautiful woman. ”Whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?” Widow repeated her smile looking almost dangerous.

“Whatever you want.”

“What if I want to use my strap on to fuck while one of my friends rides your cock.”

“One of your friends?”

“Arachne, maybe,” Widow suggested.

“Hey Sam.”

Sam turned to his left and found the other Spider laying next to him. She pulled him into a kiss.

“Or maybe Silk,” Widow suggested.

“I want one of those.” Same turned to find Silk laying where Widow had been. She tugged Sam into a kiss and Sam could feel Arachne moving to kiss his chest.

“Of course, Spider-woman is my closest friend,” Widow suggested as Sam pulled away to breathe. Sam glanced up to find Spider-woman behind Widow, but her arms were wrapped around the other Spider. Spider-woman was stripping Widow, taking time to play with the redhead’s nipples as the Widow moaned.

Sam could feel himself hardening. Four gorgeous Spiders all for himself. He was a lucky, lucky man.

“What about me?” a voice came from the ceiling.

Sam glanced up to find Spider-girl clinging to the ceiling. 

“I want to ride…”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,” Sam bellowed, sitting up in the bed.

“No?” the voice was not female, but far more familiar. Sam found Tony propped up on one hand. "You didn’t have any problems with me riding your cock last night.“

"Tony?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh thank god,” Sam flopped back down on the bed. "I was having a nightmare with Widow.“

"Was she being hurt?”

“No, she wanted to fuck me with a strap on.”

“Kinky.”

“And Arachne was there, so was Silk and Spider-woman.”

“I don’t see how this a nightmare.”

“Because Spider-girl was there and she wanted to, too, but she’s just a kid!. I don’t want to have sex with a kid!”

Sam could feel Tony’s eyes on him. “Well, she’s like 16…”

“She’s still too young! I’m twice her age. I’m a dirty old man.”

“No, you’re not, it was a dream. Dreams are weird. I had a dream once where the two of us were flying. You had wings!”

“Really?” Sam twisted to look at him.

“Really.” Tony cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. "Besides, you woke up before anything happened in your dream!“

Sam sighed, because Tony had a point. ”I still feel dirty.”

"We’ll go for a swim in morning, get you all cleaned up. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Tony kissed him again. ”Try and get some more sleep.”

Sam nodded, letting Tony tug him closer and at least falling into a light doze due to Tony’s fingers stroking his neck. He would never, not to a kid!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Natasha/Sam/Tony Magical Girl Western. Because I don't know how you got me hooked on two random AU ideas mashed together, but you did. I blame you. And now I want more. <3

“Wow,” Tony said, staring at the utter destruction of the Scorpion Queen.

“Wow is right,” Sam agreed, standing next to him.

He could just make out the silhouette of the five Spiders. Widow would ensure that the enemy was defeated. 

Sam and Tony waited as the five figures became six and they headed back to where Sam and Tony waited. There was a huff and Tony patted Widow’s horse when it came to stand next to him. 

“So you saved the West,” Tony greeted them.

“Friends of yours Widow?” Spider-woman asked.

“Yeah,” Widow said, smiling at them.

“Are you coming back with us?” Arachne asked.

“No, not just yet, I’ll be there if you need us Spider-woman, but until then. Well, I’ve got to make sure Mr. Stark doesn’t end up unleashing a new threat upon the West.”

Silk stepped forward to clasp Widow’s hand. “You’re always welcome with us.”

“I know,” Widow said. "If you need me have MJ get in touch with Peter.“

"We will,” Spider-woman agreed. 

“Take care of that Captain of yours.”

Spider-woman smiled at her, before her smile turned to the sixth figure, the only one not dressed in some sort of spider themed outfit. She cupped cupped the non-Spider’s cheek. “I will.”

The five women climbed on the carriage and disappeared in the setting sun. Widow turned back to look at the Sam and Tony. She shook her head and sighed. ”You’ve been following me around since the beginning Mr. Stark. Are you surprised to find that I’m not the main act of this story?”

Tony shrugged. “You may be a supporting player in Spider-woman’s tragic tale of love, but you’re star in my life.”

“Really?” Widow asked, glancing at Sam.

“I was thinking co-leads for his life and you can share the lead with Tony for mine. If you’re interested.”

Widow smiled. ”So you want me to get into a relationship with the two of you?”

Tony looked over at Sam, before turning and nodding. ”Yeah.”

Widow smiled and laughed, shaking her head. ”I must be insane.”

“We both know that you’re not, Natasha,” Tony said.

Widow’s head snapped to look at Tony.

“What you you think I wouldn’t figure it out?”

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” Widow said and whatever formed the Widow costume faded away, leaving Natasha in typical waitress uniform.

“I think she’s prettier like this,” Sam said, taking a step forward.

“But no less intimidating,” Tony agreed.

Natasha stepped forward and pulled Tony into a kiss. It was passionate and far too short, but she pushed him away and pulled Sam into another kiss. That was really hot, in Tony’s mind. When she pulled away, she gave Tony a pointed look. Tony laughed as he tugged Sam into a kiss.

“Alright, gentlemen. I am exhausted. Let’s go home.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. "I don’t suppose you can magic up a carriage. I don’t your horse will carry the three of us.“

"Yeah, I think we can do that,” Widow agreed. It didn’t take too long for a carriage to appear. The three of them climbed in and the horse took off in the direction of Tony’s ranch. 

“You know there’s no one around,” Tony murmured into Widow’s ear.

“Oh hell no,” a voice said in the direction of the horse. "I am not hauling three humans having sex. I’m drawing the line Natasha, I am drawing the line!“

Sam stared forward. ”Did your horse just talk?”

Natasha smiled. ”Yeah, he does that.”


End file.
